


Interview

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-14-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-14-05

“This one?”

“Eric Foreman.” House looked at the file. “Criminal history.”

“Juvenile detention fifteen years ago.”

“Right.”

“So no?”

House gave Wilson a look, his eyebrow arched. “No. Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Wilson grabbed antoher chart off his desk. “Robert Chase.”

“No.”

“Do you know who his father is?”

“Yes. No.”

“Why not?”

“Look at his specialty. Look at his father’s. When one is misdiagnosed, what is the correct diagnosis?”

“The other specialty?”

“That’s right. Unresolved father issues.” House tapped his leg. “I have enough issues of my own, thank you.”

“You won’t hire the son of Rowan Chase, one of the most prominent specialists in the world, and yet you’ll hire a criminal.”

“Before my leg, I’d never had a vicodin in my life. People change.” He tapped Foreman’s chart. “Or, better yet, they don’t.”

“I still think he’d be an asset.” Wilson looked pointedly at House. “Maybe his issues make him think he’s got something to prove.”

“Oh, touché.” House smirked. “All right. Add him to the pile. The criminal and the momma’s boy. I’m just getting the cream of the crop. Next?”

“Cameron Allison.”

House opened the file. “Reverse that. Allison Cameron.”

Wilson glanced over the file. “Wow.”

“What?”

Smiling, Wilson shrugged. “Pretty.”

“If you like the type.”

“The pretty type?”

“Low self esteem.”

“And what, pray tell, makes you think that?”

“Cleavage.”

“She’s showing cleavage so she’s got low self esteem?”

House closed the file. “She’s showing cleavage because she doesn’t think she can make it on her brains, if she’s got them.”

“You don’t get through med school without brains.”

“Haven’t you seen _Legally Blonde_?” House closed the file. “I don’t need some simpering, favor currying bimbo running around flirting with whatever their names are.”

“Chase and Foreman.”

“Right.”

“She’s your type.”

House drained his glass. “Shut up.”

“I think you think she’s pretty and therefore are opposed to hiring her on the off chance she sees through this bitter, antagonistic façade…”

“It’s a façade?”

“Sometimes,” Wilson allowed. “You’re afraid you’re going to get a crush.”

“And, apparently, that I will revert back to the age of 13.”

“You’ve never progressed beyond that age. The only reason you became a doctor was so that you could use bigger words for your scatological humor.”

“Why are we friends again?”

Wilson put Cameron’s file on top of the Foreman and Chase’s. “I’m saving you from yourself.”

“You’re trying to get me killed, annoyed and laid.”

“Not necessarily in that order.”

House laughed. “I appreciate that.”

Wilson leaned back against the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table. “It’s what friends are for.”  



End file.
